tucsonchangelingfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred Wiltkins III
<--- back to Characters =Alfred Wiltkins III= Winter - Elemental - Airtouched - Club ---- Description He stands about six foot tall and dresses nicely as much as possible. Even if the occassion doesn't call for it, he tries to keep himself nice at all times. He wears glasses and keeps a pistol at his hip at all times. ---- Background He was raised in a nice home during his younger days but didn't have any real useful talent so was sent into the world alone and managed to acquire a role as a Butler for wealthy individuals. He kept to himself and completed his task and was eventually captured by a Keeper for entertainment value. He was used in a variety of ways and was forced to be many different kinds of objects until he met Roland and plotted his escape with him. Together, they escaped into the world and occassionally step back into the Hedge for different purposes including saving other changelings. In this way he met Carlyle and helped him escape as well. Together, they live in a Hollow up by the University and have lived together ever since. ---- Freehold Role He has no official position at the moment but would like to offer his services to anyone who needs it. His speciality is informaiton gathering and stealth operations. He does have his pistol and is capable of shooting firearms if it's necessary. He also offers up his own Hollow to anyone who needs a place to stay as long as you don't make trouble while inside. There are several guest rooms avaliable and your welcome to stay. ---- Views On... Courts Spring is more likely to deny their problems rather then address them. They are at least somewhat cheerful to talk to. All it takes is one Summer lost to ruin the whole plan for everyone. Plan for the worst for them and hope for minimal damage, also keep them away from any breakable luxuries. Autum chaps are good to talk to and are pleasing to banter with over good drinks at a party. Very wise individuals who deserve the respect the acrue. Clubs Motleys Others After being framed by a still unknown person, he knows where his friends lie and where his trust be placed. It was a testing evening for him and even after base instinct told him to hide, his monarch along with others helped him stand his ground and prove his innocence. He however wants to find who framed him and bring him to justice. He still wants to have the both of the Summer Knights tested to be sure they qualify for the position that they hold. His largest concern was that they didn't have the stomuch to stand at the position. Time will tell to be sure. ---- Rumors & Hooks (IC Rumors: He hides a lot about what he is and doesn't intend to stick his neck out far enough for anyone to get a close look. The exception to this rule is to show up those who intend to talk and do nothing for a pressing situation that requires immediate exception. He loves his Hollow more then anything and will spend hours discussing it with you should you show interest.) Category:Winter Category:Character Category:Elemental Category:Airtouched